


Black Dresses

by City_Of_Weird



Series: Tiktok did a number on my writing ngl [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Better to be safe then sorry, But things get steamy for a hot second, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Kissing in the Rain, No Smut, Slytherin!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/City_Of_Weird/pseuds/City_Of_Weird
Summary: It’s the Leaving feast, Draco, and the Reader are going together, but get a little sidetracked along the way...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Tiktok did a number on my writing ngl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930192
Kudos: 50





	Black Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the work this is based off of, I wrote it with inspiration from this tiktok. 
> 
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJDb34BJ/

The slytherin common room was quiet as Draco, Pansy, and Blaise waited for Y/n to come down to meet them. Tonight was the annual Leaving Feast for the end of this year's term at Hogwarts. Pansy, and Blaise were going together as were Draco, and Y/n. Draco, and Blaise were making idle chatter, waiting for their fourth member of their group to join them. 

“Y/n said she’s coming in a black lace dress tonight…” Draco said to the group, mumbling just a tad quieter, “Lucky me.” Him, and Y/n had been flirting around each other for the entire year, until one night when Y/n had made the first move in the library that ended with them in a deserted classroom just over a few months ago. 

Pansy’s mouse like voice caught Draco’s attention. “Draco look up. It’s her now.” 

Her words caused Draco to obviously look up to the staircase Y/n was currently walking down. She stopped as Draco took in the sight of her. The dress matched Draco’s completely black suit perfectly. It too was completely black, the neckline a lacy pattern, with a heart shaped area covering her breasts. The dress's sleeves stopped at her shoulders, and cinched at the waist to show off her figure. However towards the middle of her thighs the dress went from blacker than night that covered the sight of her skin to a sheer lace draping around Y/n’s legs wonderfully. Even in the heels Draco was sure Y/n was wearing, the dress still touched the floor, flowing elegantly around her. 

Utterly entranced, Draco’s eyes were fixated on Y/n. Pansy found the look on his face that was crossed between smitten, and what Pansy could only guess was aroused, to be rather disgusting. 

“Like the dress, Malfoy?” Y/n smirked, pleased with the reaction she managed to get out of the slytherin prince. “Wore it for you, and you only.” 

Draco’s tongue peaked out from behind his mouth, swiping it over his bottom lip. The corner of his lips lifted for a brief moment making his grin come off all the more alluring, and mischievous. 

“Yes… but you look better without it on.” He replied, cheekily. 

Neither Y/n, nor Draco noticed both Pansy, and Blaise leaving the room. The pair already sick of Y/n, and Draco’s far past flirty banter. 

With a wink, Y/n playfully warned Draco about his last comment. “Don’t mess with me or you will have something to be sorry about later.” 

“I don’t mind that Y/n.” Draco said, the look on his face quite intense. It sent butterflies to Y/n’s stomach, but had her smirking shamelessly. 

“Oh,” More than a hint of attitude in her voice. “Really now?” 

His face was a mirror of Y/n’s. A smirk plastered on his lips, his eyes glinting with contentment, and something akin to want. “Try me.” Draco’s words held an edge to them, practically daring Y/n. 

“Don’t test me Malfoy.” Y/n paused, causing Draco to unknowingly hold his breath in anticipation for her comeback in their game. Which was growing heated enough for the already empting common room to completely clear out. However neither noticed, their entire focus on eachother. 

“Because I always win.” Y/n finished, finally gracefully coming down the staircase. Draco reached his hand out to help on the last couple of stairs. 

“I seem to be the one winning tonight.” Draco teased. 

When their fingers touched, it sent an electric spark through each of them. They could not help it when they grew closer together without meaning to once Y/n was fully down the stairs. Y/n’s hands caught on the labels of Draco’s suit, pulling him all the more closer. Close enough he could feel her breath on his lips. “Not for long, Malfoy.” Y/n whispered, then kissed Draco. 

His hands went to Y/n’s hips, holding her close. Draco deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue over Y/n’s lip to request entrance into her mouth. Rather than allowing him entrance, Y/n bit Draco’s lip, and slipped her tongue in his mouth. 

“Draco…” Y/n gasped when he took back control.

Needing air, Draco broke the kiss, and moved to Y/n’s neck. Her hands had a tight grip on Draco’s slivery, blonde hair. She pulled his mouth back up to hers, and began backing Draco up against the wall next to the staircase. When his back hit the wall, he quickly twirled Y/n around, so that she was the one trapped. 

With one final deep kiss, Draco tugged his mouth away, his body still against Y/n’s though. He was breathing hard when he spoke. “We need to leave if we want to make it to the feast.” Both his voice, and eyes held more than a hint of reluctance. 

“Okay.” Y/n linked their arms together, and they began making the trek to the banquet hall. They walked through the outdoor halls, passing where the courtyard, and the rarely mentioned gardens lay. 

Before Draco knew what was happening, Y/n had lifted the bottom of her dress with one hand, and took hold of his hand in the other, pulling him along with her to wherever she was going. 

“Y/n what are you doing? We need to get to the feast.” Draco stated, disbelief coating his words. 

“I want to see the garden in the dark one last time before term ends!” Y/n hollered, not even bothering to turn behind her in her sprint to one of her favorite places at Hogwarts. 

“You are the most outrageous person I have ever met, Y/n.” Draco teased. 

Laughing, Y/n kept up the snark. “What, you don’t enjoy fun in the moonlight, Malfoy?” 

“Not unless it’s the kind of fun where we end up in the bushes.” Due to his height, Draco had to duck under one of the tree limbs they passed by. His hair was no longer perfectly slicked back as it had been earlier, but Y/n liked it that way much more. 

They had made it to the cobble path in the gardens when Y/n turned around letting go of Draco’s hand. “I’ll tell you what… if you can catch me Malfoy, I’ll give you a prize in these bushes.” With that, Y/n took off running. 

Draco gave chase. Y/n’s gown was flowing behind her, but she still managed to stay ahead of Draco. Just when Draco was close to catching her while turning a corner, Y/n lifted her dress bottom, and jumped over one of the bushes. 

“That’s no fair Y/L/N!” Draco called. Y/n turned her head behind her to see the jokingly sour look on Draco’s face while she, herself grinned. 

It wasn’t long before Draco caught up, catching her near some of the glowing flowers he could not name currently, being far too distracted by Y/n. He grabbed Y/n’s hips from behind, lifting her in the air, spinning with his face pressed against her back. A giggle filled screamed graced the air. 

When he sat her back down on the path, Y/n turned to confront him. She was met with a smug grin etched on Draco’s face. “You don’t have to be so satisfied, you know.” Y/n said, smartly. 

“Do I get my prize now?” Questioned Draco. 

Without a response, Y/n brought her lips to Draco’s allowing him once again to kiss her. Her hands were on both sides of Draco’s face, her back dipping, as Draco pulled her closer. One of his arms were wrapped tightly around her back, the other holding her neck. The moment that Y/n brought one of her legs up to Draco’s waist, it began to rain with no warning. 

Y/n looked up towards the sky, breaking the kiss laughing loudly. Draco looked upwards too, smiling before bringing his lips down to under Y/n’s ear. Only giggling more from the mixture of Draco’s soft lips, and the warm rain hitting her face, Y/n took Draco’s face in her hands kissing him once more. 

“We need to get to the feast.” Draco was silent in thought for a few seconds. 

“Promise you will visit me over break, Y/n?” It was honestly an unexpected thing for Draco to say. 

Y/n wasn’t sure how she was supposed to respond exactly, so she did the best she could. Trying both to tease Draco, and reassure him. “You’re hot. I enjoy spending time with you, and you’re the biggest asshole I know. Why wouldn’t I?” Y/n smiled, kissing him once more. Draco broke the kiss, and grinned back. He took her hand, leading her to the feast, happily. 

When they sat down at the table, it was Blaise who greeted them. “Got caught in the rain did, you? Wasn’t the only thing you were caught doing I would guess too.” Blaise joked, 

Draco’s, and Y/n’s eyes met, Y/n blushing, and Draco looking smug, knowing what Blaise was insinuating was something that they absolutely were going to do tonight before they each had to leave Hogwarts until next year. 

**Author's Note:**

> look if you are already down here please leave kudos and a comment, even if it’s constructive criticism. 
> 
> Rock Me by One Direction


End file.
